


Bitter Kiss

by Marguerite Muguet (margueritem)



Series: James Bond Snippets [2]
Category: GoldenEye (1995)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margueritem/pseuds/Marguerite%20Muguet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This short story was posted on my livejournal on December 13th, 2002.</p><p>Not betaed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bitter Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was posted on my livejournal on December 13th, 2002.
> 
> Not betaed.

His back hit the wall, hard. Alec didn’t care, insisting hands were pulling his shirt upwards, hungry for the flesh beneath. His hands also hungered for the other man’s flesh. They searched and found the buckle of James’ belt.

It fought with him, resisting, but Alec prevailed. The belt came off easily, and he eagerly tried to get the trousers open. He was interrupted; James pulled Alec’s shirt upward. Alec raised his arms, helpfully, wincing when it touched his scraped wrist.

James threw the shirt over his head. He smiled, taking in Alec’s dishevelled hair and the teeth marks on his neck. He would make sure there were many more before the night was through.

Alec grinned; he grabbed James, and kissed him. Their mouth met, and fought for dominance. James broke away first, but not in defeat; he was merely changing his battle plans. He attacked once again Alec’s neck, biting and sucking, thrilled by the moans he elicited.

Alec retaliated: he dug the nails of his right hand in James’ back and scratched. The other agent hissed, arching his back closer to Alec. He pushed James, who resisted for a moment, towards the bed. They hit it and fell on the mattress, Alec on top.

Alec brought their groins together, pressing down on James. He explored the other man’s chest with his lips, tongue and teeth. He knew the territory well; he knew by now where to linger, where to bite and sooth to get the maximum effect.

James pushed until he was on top. He took Alec’s hands and put them above them. He grabbed the wrists and maintained them in place. Alec hissed. “Be careful, mate.”

“Keep them there.” James let Alec’s wrists go, and felt a thrill when Alec kept his arms in place. “That will teach you for getting caught.”

“It’s all for England, James.” Alec grinned, writhing under James. “Besides, you’re there to rescue me.”

James didn’t reply, distracted by the naked flesh hiding from him. He decided to get on with the fun, and divest Alec of all remaining clothes.

The phone rang. James groaned while Alec merely laughed. It kept on ringing. James stopped moving and sighed.

“It’s probably MoneyPenny,” observed Alec. He didn’t move. He’d lost his phone in the hands of some henchmen. He wondered if James would answer.

“England can wait,” said James.

A pair of trouser flew across the room and landed on a lamp.

The phone eventually stopped ringing.


End file.
